


Bound to Angels

by actualcas (PieFeathers)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Archer Sam, Beta Sam Winchester, Dark, F/F, F/M, King Castiel, Long, M/M, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Prince Castiel, Servant Dean, Witch Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieFeathers/pseuds/actualcas
Summary: In a kingdom on the verge of war, two families are pulled apart by love, death and hatred. One is a poor farming family, pulled apart by the need to survive and a tyrannical king. The other is the royal family, torn apart by mistrust, greed and politics.Dean is an Omega who hates his assigned nature. He hates everything about it. His world is changed when he meet's Castiel, an Alpha prince. A bond forms quickly but fate tears them apart multiple times and throws them into different directions. Castiel must fight his own brother to protect the people of the kingdoms while Dean works to become a warrior to protect the man he adores so dearly.A world of magic, destruction and war threatens to break their bond.Not all fairy tales are happy. And some happily ever afters have to be forged with blood and tears.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone it's your boy. If you are returning from any of my old stories, I'm sorry for having not written in EONS. Other than that, welcome to the updated version of Bound to Angels. I am so much happier with this version and hope to keep this updated lot better. (Especially since I've been writing chapter after chapter forever now.) I have a different username I know, but this is the same author. This is the same story as Bound to Angels (Old Version) just rewritten and updated to make it so much better. I hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy, and if you have questions, comments or concerns feel free to leave them here or at my tumblr: actualcas.tumblr.com

Wind howled, kicking up the dirt that was freshly plowed. The fall storms had been especially hard on the crops and many fields in the kingdom were in the process of being harvested in hope to salvage as much crops as they could.

Dean dug at the dirt, his hands cut and dirty from the work. The early teen boy was dressed in rough cloth pants and a wool tunic that was fastened by a brown leather belt tanned from cattle skin. His work gloves were discarded to the side as they were already caked in mud. They were too dirty to actually do any good for him and he needed better dexterity in order to get some of the more stubborn crops out of the ground. His uncle’s fields had not escaped the early winter storms and their crop production had greatly been cut.

Dean hummed as he worked his hands into the ground, uprooting the remaining carrots and potatoes. Dean loved working on the farm. He lived there with his younger brother, Samuel, and their uncle Robert. Uncle Robert told them to call him Bobby many times but Dean felt it was too informal.

 

Dean was born to a retired blacksmith, John, and a seamstress named Mary. A few years after he was born, his brother Sam was born as well. Mary passed away due to complications from Sam’s birth, however.

John wasn’t really the same afterwards. He started visiting the drinking halls late at night and would return in the daytime still drunk. He blamed Sam for Mary’s death and would ridicule Dean any chance he got. To John, Dean was too weak for his age, saying he would put him out to expire in the streets if he presented as an Omega.

Dean didn’t know what an Omega was but he learned to hate the word. He didn’t understand how when John spoke of other Omega’s he was warm and courteous, while he just bullied Dean for the possibility of being one.

Dean was about ten when his schooling started. His family wasn’t poor, but could only afford to send him to the most basic of schools. Dean learned about the three natures. These natures had to stay in their set hierarchy or else would face punishments.

Alphas were at the top of the social ladder. They controlled and ruled over everyone. They were the rulers and the army. They were the essence of success and aggression. There jobs usually centered around more physical or social attributes such as warriors, business owners, royal advisers and so forth.

Betas were next in line. They were the most common. They were often the farmers and workers, although they could be business owners. Many found their ways into learning and were considered the more scholarly of all three natures. They were just as successful as their Alpha counterparts but in a different way. They were successful money wise while Alphas were successful socially.

Due to their mild behavior and high likelihood of wealth, many orphaned Betas were taken in by family's in hope of being able to give them a better life and possibility of them propelling the family into good standing with royals. They could not however fight in wars as it was seen too dangerous for them.

The last were the Omegas. Omegas were very common, second to Betas. They were treated worst than that though. They couldn’t own a business unless it was inherited from the death of a mate or from a family that had no Beta or Alpha lineage. They weren’t allowed to work normally except doing housework.

Omegas from poor family’s usually became servants or unpaid help in simple businesses such as tailoring or cooking. Omegas from rich, upstanding family’s were usually married off to give heirs to the most elite and royal lineages. They were also allowed to become teachers if they were from families that could afford schooling for them.

When Dean presented as an Omega at school he remembered his promise to his father and broke down crying. He was to be placed in special classes and not allowed to learn how to fight with his friends. In fact many of his friends turns on him and bullied him for his new nature, throwing slurs at him all day.

He refused to go home the day he presented but eventually a frustrated teacher dragged him back home to face his father. John was furious that Dean was an omega and threatened to take Dean out of the school but Robert stepped in. He continued to pay for a few more years of school for Dean.

His fingers brushed against the _O_ burned into his hand. He remembered the day he earned that. It was a few days after John had found out that he was an Omega. He had stumbled home even more drunk than usual and screamed at Dean for an hour. After he couldn’t scream anymore he grabbed Dean and dragged him out to the back where. 

Branding was an archaic form of identity for the three natures. It had been made illegal for years simply for how cruel it was. Most illegal branding was used on Omegas, especially ones that were bigger than a normal Omega. It was thought to keep them in line and make them remember they weren’t Alphas, that they were only lowly Omegas.

Dean still felt the stinging of the metal against his skin. It was the worst pain he had ever felt before. He was only a child and yet he was already branded as something he could never change. The wound healed but his anger towards Alphas and his own nature never died down. It only grew with the passing years.

When Dean turned eleven, John passed. Sam and Dean were sent to live with Bobby. During this time Dean made only one friend, another Omega boy named Benny. Both boys bonded over their hatred of being an Omega and their interest in hunting and fighting. Bobby taught both boys how to outside of school and they remained close friends until a year later when Dean finally left school.

Despite his nature Dean still hated that he was an Omega, hated all those who were happy to be one. He was more than anything scared of what he was told were heats. When Bobby told him of such things he hid for the rest of the day, shaking from the idea. He promised himself no Alpha would ever claim him as their Omega.

  


The sound of hooves alerted Dean to approaching strangers. He stood to get a better look at who could possibly be in these fields. He didn’t recognize the figures on horseback, they were too far away to be seen in any detail. Dean strained his eyes to see better but all he could make out were they were three men.

One seemed to notice him as he pointed in Dean’s direction to the other two. The boy quickly ducked back down to the dirt. He didn’t know who these people were and there was the possibility they would want to harm him. Bobby had always taught him to be cautious of newcomers especially since he was an Omega.

Thundering hooves made him look up once more and he came face to face with the muscular legs of a pure black stallion. He fell back in surprise and looked up to see the man that sat atop it. He was well into his late twenties, and stared down to Dean with a sneer.

“Oh will you look at this. Another Omega whore.” The man growled to his companions.

“Excuse me?” Dean growled, scrambling to his feet. He clenched his fists and puffed himself up the best he could.

“Oh, he’s got a bit of a fight in him.” The first man said.

A second man laughed at this. His amber eyes were lit up with amusement but it wasn’t the same sadistic look that the first man held. He rather seemed to be enjoying the fact that Dean was standing up against the first.

“How old do you think he is?” The second man asked.

“I’m fourteen winters.” Dean spoke up, not liking how they were talking about him as if he wasn’t there. He was trying his best to keep a brave face even though he could smell that two of these men were alphas. The man with amber eyes was a beta however which Dean wasn’t sure was comforting or just as worrying.

“Well then, have you hit your first heat yet?” The first man asked bluntly.

Before Dean could protest to this kind of question the last man finally spoke up.

“Michael, would you please not scare the boy?” He turned as he spoke and Dean could see that he wasn’t much older than himself, possibly only by a few years. His startling blue eyes seemed to pierce into Dean and were aged well beyond his years.

“What’s your name?” He asked. This question didn’t hold any malice in it and Dean felt himself relax.

“Dean Winchester.”

“I’m sorry for my brother, Dean.” The blue eyed alpha said. Dean simply nodded and quickly looked at the ground, his cheeks flushed.

“Aw Castiel. You find yourself a little Omega?” Michael cackled.

Dean raised his head to glare at him. He saw Castiel make a motion to his brother that Dean didn’t understand, but he could only assume it was very rude as Michael began to swear under his breath. Dean didn’t understand who these people were. Where had they even come from? They were dressed too nice to be from the neighboring farms and he never seen them in the village before.

“Do you live here with your family?” Castiel asked gently.

Dean nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He wasn’t sure who they were but he didn’t want to mouth off to them in case they decided to teach him a lesson. Omegas weren’t allowed to speak back to Alphas, and they were expected to keep quiet unless spoken to first.

“He’s no fun.” Michael grumbled. He slowly began to circle Dean with his horse.

Dean was scared. He began to panic as the horse’s strong legs cut him off as he tried to get away. The laughter from Michael seemed to be distant in his ears. He was scared what they would do to him and he knew he was too far from the house to run.

“Leave him alone.” Castiel snarled at Michael.

Michael gave Castiel a cold stare that almost gave off an air of murder. It was obvious Michael didn’t like the fact the other Alpha had mouthed off to him. He did however pull back away from Dean.

Dean shrank back as Castiel ignored Michael and instead turned back to him. He was thankful that he had called off his brother but this was short lived when he heard Michael speak up once more.

“Why don’t you come over here and give my brother a good time. Why not put that mouth to good use. I’m sure he would enjoy it greatly.” Michael roared in laughter although he wasn’t joined in by the other two.

Castiel’s face turned bright red and Dean shook his head in disgust. He turned on his heel and ran for his house, ignoring the shouts and arguing from the three men behind him. He didn’t even care that he had left his gloves and basket of crops behind. He just wanted to get away from the strange men.

Once he arrived at the house he spotted Sam who was sitting outside and washing their laundry. He burst into the house and sat down at the table shaking. Sam got up from his work and followed.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked.

Dean didn't want to trouble his brother with what the other men had said. “It’s nothing to worry about Sam.”

Dean looked out the window to see if he could see anyone. No one had followed him much to his relief. Sam was curious at what was causing so much trouble for his brother and he ran past his brother to look out the door. Dean didn’t even stop him, instead he just sat down at the table.

He still didn’t know who those three were but he knew he never wanted to see them again. But as he thought that, he couldn’t help but get the image of the youngest man out of his head. He said his name was Castiel. Dean knew he had heard that name somewhere but he couldn’t place it. It wasn’t like it was a common name either.

Castiel had kindness in his eyes and he looked like he had been ready to protect Dean from his brothers.

Dean smiled to himself. Maybe that Alpha wasn’t all that bad. It didn’t help that he was very attractive. Dean blushed, he had never really paid attention to other before, never had he found an Alpha attractive. Maybe he was finally coming of age.

He groaned at that thought. He never had a heat before and he knew it was about time. He wanted nothing to do with heats or dealing with being an Omega at all. He just wanted to skip past that and pretend that it wasn’t a thing.

“Excuse me.”

Dean jumped when he heard the same rough voice from the field. He saw Castiel standing in the doorway. The Alpha was holding Dean’s gloves and the basket of vegetables that Dean had left in the field.

Dean quickly got up from the table and grabbed Sam, pulling him back from the young Alpha. He glared at Castiel, murderous rage filling him.

How dare this Alpha follow him? He thought.

“I’m just here to apologize for my brothers.” Castiel said. “And...you left your things out there.” He nodded towards the basket and gloves which he set on the ground.

“Okay...thanks. You can leave now.” Dean hissed.

“I-” Castiel took a deep breath, trying to keep his composure. He was obviously not used to an Omega treating him with such hostility. “I’m sorry for Michael. He can get a little out of hand.”

He heard Bobby yell for him and let out a breath of relief when Bobby entered the house. He looked around for a second as if trying to figure out what exactly was different about this scene. The older man suddenly stopped, then dropped to his knees leaving Dean and Sam in confusion.

"Y-your majesty." He managed to say then looked up to see the two brothers weren't bowing. "What are you boys doing? We have a prince in our house!" Dean looked at Castiel shocked as his brother bowed.

"Please...I didn't come here for that. I simply came to apologize to Dean." Castiel said smiling. He seemed almost embarrassed at the attention.

Dean didn’t care that Castiel was a prince or not. He was still angry at the Alpha for even being there. Dean growled under his breath and rushed towards Castiel. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do but he knew he wanted him out of his house.

The older boy was taller by only a couple of inches but Dean was able to push him back towards the door with all his strength. In reality Dean had just taken Castiel by surprise as he stumbled and almost fell back.

Dean fell against him and was assaulted by the intense scent that came off Castiel. His eyes widened and he struggled to breath normally. His hands curled around Castiel’s clothing. His body began to heat up as if a fire was burning just under his skin.

The last thing Dean remembered clearly was Bobby coming up and pulling him away from Castiel. He heard Castiel snarl but was pushed out from the house by Bobby. Dean soon collapsed to the floor, his memories becoming hazy after that.

  



	2. Chapter 2

Dean drew his cloak close to himself. He was dreaming, this much he knew. He looked down to himself, his hands larger and more masculine. The O still burned into his hand but faded with age.

The room he was in was one he had never seen before in his life. It was ornate but empty. The walls were a deep red with gold details. The floor was black and Dean was hesitant to move in case it really was just a large hole waiting to swallow him up.

A door opening alerted him to a new presence in the room. He turned in many directions, trying to find the door that hadn’t been there seconds before.

The prince, Castiel, appeared. He was older than when Dean had last seen him. Stubble littered his face and his eyes seemed more tired than before. Despite this he still appeared young, most likely in his mid 20’s.

As Castiel approached Dean felt anger rise up in him. It was his fault that Dean had entered his first heat. He put him through days of unending pining and pain. He wanted to yell and attack the prince but instead his body moved on it’s own accord and reached out to embrace Castiel.

As he felt Castiel’s fingers brush his face he had to remind himself that this was just another fever dream caused by his heat. It meant nothing. He didn’t feel for Castiel. It was his biology and nature, latching onto just the first Alpha that paid him any attention.

Dean willed himself awake and shut his eyes in the dream. But instead of waking, he found himself somewhere else when he opened his eyes.

He shivered as he felt the cold sting of sharp rocks of a cliff. His fingers dug into the wet soil, the loose earth the only thing holding the cliff back. Dean could tell it was moments from crumbling beneath his weight.

He was nude, the mud sloshing against his body. Cold rain poured out of the sky onto him, yet he felt numb to it as if he had been sitting out there for hours. His hair was plastered against his forehead, and water ran down his face. Thunder rolled on above him but he was too scared to look up, afraid any slight movement would send him and the cliff down.

The call of a raven made him shift slightly in fright. He saw it circle around the cliff before it landed right onto his knee. It’s claws dug into his knee as it cocked it’s head to the side to get a better look at it’s living perch.

Dean didn’t move or breath. The raven was much heavier than Dean would of imagined. He could feel the dirt slowly give way under him.

“Go. Shoo.” Dean whispered.

The bird flapped it’s wings but didn’t move. Dean could feel himself slipping in the mud. He desperately grabbed at the rocks as the cliff began to give away. The raven kept it’s grip on Dean as they plummeted.

Cawing melted with Dean’s screams as they fell into the unending black depths.

Dean woke up with a yell, his heart racing. He laid there as he tried to tame his beating heart. He closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth to calm himself. He was surprised to find it helped.

This was the first day he hadn’t woken to sweating and his thighs covered in slick. His heat was finally over.

Dean rolled over to smell his bedding. He wrinkled his nose at how it smelled. It was disgusting or so to his own mind it was. How an Alpha would ever like it was beyond him. He crawled out of his bed and stretched. He quickly went about removing his soiled clothing and bedding so he could wash them.

To call his actual sleeping area a bed was a bit of an overstatement. It was more of a lump made from sheep’s wool and covered in multiple layers of straw. He did have a few rough blankets on it but that was all. They didn’t provide much protection from the early winter weather.

Shaking from the cold room, Dean pulled on his warmest wool clothing. The cold, rough fabric itched against his skin but he did his best to ignore it. He placed his clothing in a pile to be washed later by Sam and went about his own chores.

The sun was barely out as Dean finally made it out into the fields. Bobby was already up and out with the livestock while Sam was still asleep. Dean grabbed the wood axe from by the door and he hurried over to the large pile of logs they kept.

The thin layer of snow crunched under his feet, he was disappointed that he had missed the first snowfall of the season while he was busy fantasizing about dark haired princes. He had always looked forward to the first snow and would often run out with his brother to play in the snow each year.

Dean felt tears sting his eyes as he thought about how that was never going to happen again. They were getting much too old for such childish play he knew. Along with coming of age with the heat he was also losing his childhood innocence. This broke his heart more than he ever thought it would.

Dean looked up when he heard someone on horseback approach. He had flashbacks of the three strangers that had shown up a week before. Panic flowed through him as he looked up. But to his relief it was only Bobby approaching.

The older man slid off his horse and shook his head seeing Dean. The Omega stood to greet his uncle. The look on Bobby’s face worried Dean.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about.” Bobby sighed.

“It’s okay, I won’t worry. I promise.” Dean said. He wished to help with whatever was bothering Bobby. He was tired of being treated like a child and especially now after everything he knew Bobby needed to see him as an adult.

Bobby hesitated and looked around as he gathered his thoughts. “We lost a few goats. A wild cat got to them.”

Dean didn’t know exactly what that meant but he knew from Bobby’s tone it wasn’t good. “I don’t understand?”

“We won’t have enough money to pay our taxes this year to the king.” Bobby sounded like he was on the verge of tears.

“Bobby?” Dean had never seen his uncle like this before.

“Boy I don’t know how we will pay to stay on this farm. You boys can’t work.”

“Why not?” Dean asked.

“You know why.” Bobby said.

“Because I’m an Omega right?”

Bobby didn’t say anything. He didn’t have to. Dean knew he was right. He clenched his jaw and turned around to continue chopping the firewood. He hated who he was, it wasn’t fair. He hated Bobby for still treating him so fragile despite having done so much to help him break from his nature.

“Dean...”

Dean ignored his uncle until he heard him finally get back on his horse and ride off. Dean tried to hold back his tears but despite his best efforts they came running down his cheeks.

  


Dean returned to the hut later in the afternoon. His eyes were red from crying. He hated it all so much. He was useless and he couldn’t even do anything to help out his uncle and brother. He ignored Bobby who tried talking to him. He just wasn’t ready to admit Bobby was probably right.

During dinner he continued his silence. Sam could feel the tension in the air and he kept quiet as well, unsure if speaking would only upset the others more. Dean didn’t look up once while he hate his food. He could feel Bobby’s eyes on him and he gritted his teeth whenever Bobby cleared his throat to try and break the silence.

Once dinner was done, Dean helped clean up and then quickly hid in his bed. He heard Bobby call his name several times but he only hid further in the safety of his blanket. After some time Dean heard someone enter the small room and he hoped it was Sam.

“Dean.” Bobby said pulling back the blanket from Dean’s face. “We need to talk, you can’t keep acting like this.”

“Why not? Apparently I’m not allowed to have my own opinion.” Dean growled.

“That’s not true and you know that.” Bobby said.

“Really? Because I can work and help you both out but I can’t because I’m a stupid Omega.” Dean’s shoulders began to shake as he started to cry again.

“You know I don’t think that. But you won’t easily find a place to work because not everyone thinks the way I do.”

“Please Bobby. Isn’t there anything?”

“Dean even if there was do you really think it would be what you would want? Any places taking in working Omegas are whorehouses.”

Dean slumped down in defeat. Bobby was probably right. It still was upsetting to Dean at how unfair it was.

Bobby sighed and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“I know an Alpha in the city. Maybe she is looking for new hires. I’ll see what I can do.”

Dean’s eyes lit up and he smiled wide.

“Thank you!”

“I’m not promising anything.” Bobby replied but smiled despite himself.


End file.
